it's the hair and the puppet
by hannahkay13
Summary: Robbie has a crush on Cat so Andre and Beck help him out a little bit. Read and Reviwe.


**Countdown to School: 7 Days**

**This is a Cabbie story! (you've probably already gathered that from the characters and the summary but whatever!:D) **

**If I wasn't clear with what I'm doing, I'm writing one new oneshot per day until the first day of school. I already have them mapped out by now cuz I'm awesome. Want to see what I'll be doing? Yes, yes you do. **

**8. Seddie- already posted so if you care, read it:D**

**7. Cabbie-you read the summary before you clicked!**

**6. Katniss Mind-this is a snapshot of deliberation on the part of Katniss during Catching Fire before the Quarter Quell. Contemplation of Peeta, Gale, everything.**

**5. iCarly Graduation-the kids of iCarly graduate. Touching, funny oneshot about the end of the show and the ceremony that changes everything. **

**4. Dermione- in the days after the second Wizarding War, Hermione and Ron grow together but then while Hermione is away searching for her parents, Ron makes a fatal mistake and Hermione ends up in the arms of another, quite literally, when she goes back to Hogwarts for her seventh year.**

**3. Jessie/Rachel-Rachel's living in a tiny dorm room in New York, when none other than Jessie shows up on her doorstep. **

**2. A Day in the Life of Ginny-We all know her as Ron's little sister, Harry's future wife, but who is Ginny Weasley?**

**1. Scandal-Let's just say this: Freddie and Sam are dating when a little something goes on and Carly gets thrown into the mix. Smells like trouble to me.**

**So, if you are into any of these fandoms, check them out…oh, and review. Because you don't have any idea how irritating it is to me when someone favorites my stories without reviewing. I'm like, "dude, it's one more click, one more!" So, basically, if you review I'll love you forever! whereas if you just favorite I love you for about five seconds and then its like "whaaatever."**

**HannahKayxx **

**Oh, and PS: If you want to see my little, er, spoilers, follow me on instagram:D I often write things on my notepad on my ipod then take a picture and post it;) HannahKayWithers**

**Robbie's POV: **  
She's so cute. It's really unbearable sitting in class with her or at lunch with her and just looking at her, knowing how much I like her and knowing she'd probably never like me. The only time when connected was that time in detention when Beck and Andre straitened my hair and everyone seemed slightly off that day. Then there was that time she kissed me that still stands out so in my mind but that was just acting, proving a point. Wasn't it?

"She'll never love you, Robbie." Rex said in his, er, sarcastic, tone. "I've told you before! That kind of girl wants a man not a boy!"

I sighed, glaring at the puppet that was currently sitting in my lap. "Shut up, Rex." I answered before resuming my staring at the adorable Cat Valentine who was standing across the Asphalt Café, talking to a brunette.

"Whatcha arguing with your puppet about, Rob?" Andre asked, walking over with Beck to sit beside me.

I shrugged, picking at my lunch, but of course Rex answered for me. "I was just telling Robbie that Cat will never love him."

Beck thought for a moment before shaking his head. "She seemed to like you when we straightened your hair." He commented, taking a swig of his water bottle.

Andre nodded, taking a bite of his burrito with a smile. "Yeah, just straighten your hair."

I shook my head, poking at my food. "I can't straighten my hair." I admitted, looking down at my food.

Beck and Andre exchanged a look and then Beck sighed. "Robbie, would you like me to show you how to straighten your hair?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yes, please."

The next day, I stood in the hallway by my locker, excitedly waiting for Cat to pass by and see my hair. I'd gone over to Beck's last night and he'd given me the crash course on hair straightening plus recommended some hair products for me to use once I washed my hair. I was a little scared of not being able to reproduce his straightness though so I'd skipped my regular morning wash.

"This changes nothing." Rex commented cynically from beside me.

"Robbie, is that you?" Tori asked from behind me and I turned, nodding.

"Yes, ma'ma!" I agreed and she laughed, appraising my appearance.

She smiled, reaching up to tousle my now straight hair. "You straightened your hair!" She exclaimed, grinning at me before glancing over her shoulder at the clock. "I better run. See you later, Robs."

I smirked, turning to my locker once more before hearing footsteps behind me. _Cat_? I wondered inwardly, but faced my locker, acting cool.

"Robs, looks like your hair still isn't floppy." Beck commented, patting me on the shoulder and then Andre appeared on my other side.

"Robbie. Put the puppet down." He said, smirking at Rex.

I frowned. "But why?" I whined, looking down at Rex.

"Robbie, Andre is right." Beck said, taking Rex from me. "If this is going to work, no Rex." He took Rex and started shoving him in my locker.

"Ah!" Rex yelled. "I do not like being man handled!"

I sighed, taking Rex back. "Is this really necessary?" I asked anyway.

Beck nodded, taking Rex and more gently setting him in my locker. "It's time."

"No!" Rex yelled just as Andre slammed the locker closed, cutting off the sound.

I sniffled but Beck patted my shoulder. "Get it together. Here she comes." He told me, nodding toward the doors.

"Hello!" Cat sang, walking over to the boys, obviously not realizing it was me.

Andre nodded. "Red thing." He joked, waving before walking away with Beck who simply nodded.

Cat frowned at them before slowly turning to look at me. She tilted her head to the side in surprise before speaking. "Robbie." She asked, frowning. "Is that you?"

I chuckled, nodding. "Sure is." I answered, grinning.

She smiled. "Wanna make out sometime?"

**Well, sorta short. Not really my best but it's cool. :D It's only a oneshot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next one!**

**Hanixx**


End file.
